Muggle Kings Cross
by Mech Anon
Summary: A short look at Remus and Sirius's relationship just before Harry's first year at Hogwarts if Sirius hadn't gone to Azkaban.


A/N: A short AU nominally set in the same universe as a far longer AU I scrapped due to insolvable plot holes and distinctly unlikable characters. In the longer AU it was implied that Hermione's relationship with her biological parents broke down before she was one. Remus and Sirius had been in the process of adopting her when Sirius was sent to Azkaban. If anyone decides they like the idea they are welcome to use it without credit although I would like to see what you've done.

Fair warning the POV is Hermione and is her first trip to Hogwarts but it's mainly about what Sirius and Remus's relationship could have been if Sirius hadn't gone to Azkaban.

* * *

><p>Aunt Lilly wanted us to meet her, Uncle James and Harry in muggle Kings Cross before getting on the train to Hogwarts. Papa always wants me to spend more time understanding my muggle heritage so he agreed. In the autumn the wind screams through Muggle Kings Cross like a wind tunnel, Dad and I were stuck shivering in muggle style clothes while we waited for the Potters. Well Dad and Papa were shivering I was nice and warm in Dad's arms.<p>

Finally Dad spotted them entering the station and jumped up and down waving his arms as I clung on for dear life and Papa scolded him. By the time Uncle James had rushed across the station, Papa had taken me off Dad and was walking to the more sedately moving Aunt Lily and Harry. He set me down so Aunt Lily could hug me and he could hug Harry before they both wrapped an arm around one of us to keep us close and walked back to Uncle James and Dad.

"Why did you want us to meet here so early Lily?" Dad asked curiously as he ruffled Harry's hair.

"I thought we could get the kids an almond croissant, a cup of chocolate and say a leisurely goodbye. Making sure they'd thoroughly miss us." She grinned and started to lead us to the stand

Papa swung me back up in to his arms and started telling me and Harry not to be like them at school. "Don't listen to him," Dad protested, "we were angels everyone loved us." Harry and I laughed.

"Everyone laughed." Uncle James protested.

I felt Papa stiffen and hold me tighter, "We were bullies, James" He said. Dad moved away from Uncle James and wrapped an arm around me and Papa. "Yeah we went too far sometimes, Moony, but we were dumb kids." Dad said his breath tickling my cheek. Papa turned and nuzzled my hair. "Listen to what Professors McGonagall and Snape tell you, even if Dumbledore rescinds the punishment." Uncle James harrumphed and Dad tugged us tighter to him. "If they say you've gone too far you've gone too far. There's nothing wrong with a few pranks or embarrassing bullies but they shouldn't harm anyone especially not your friends." At that Papa took a hitched breath.

Aunt Lily turned around and started walking back to us, "Why's everyone looking so serious?" She asked catching Harry in a hug and tilting his face up.

"We were talking about school and how they should listen to-" Dad began.

"Kids should have fun." Uncle James cut across him. I could see Harry draw into Aunt Lily.

"No one ever said they shouldn't." Papa calmly replied but his body was tense and his arms tight. "Why don't you take the kids to get their croissants Lily?" He suggested.

Aunt Lily looked between them before opening her arms to take me. Papa shook his head, cast a discrete warming charm and gave me a quick kiss on the head before setting me down.

We walked the rest of the way to the croissant stand holding Aunt Lily's hands. Harry and I kept trying to look back at Uncle James and my Dads but Aunt Lily pulled us along.

When we got the stand she quickly ordered and then made me hold the croissants so that she could carry the drinks to a bench. Once we were sitting on the bench we could see the Uncle James and my Dads were having an argument.

Aunt Lily handed us our drinks and taking the pastry package from me gave us each one. "As your dads' are busy I'll say what I'm sure Remus planned to say to Harry and has already said to you Hermione. Do your homework on time, listen to your teachers and don't forget to make friends." She took a sip of her drink before sighing. "And I'll add what I've already said to Harry, you're both Wizarding-raised but that doesn't make you any better and there's no shame in being muggle-raised. In fact it's useful! How well can you pass when you have to travel in the muggle world? So find yourself a muggle-raised friend."

Uncle James and my Dads were making their way across to us. Dad and Papa were holding hands and Dad whispering in Papa's ear. Uncle James reached us first and brushed a hand over my head, "How are you doing kiddo?" He asked jovially taking the pastry and cup Aunt Lily offered him, "Looking forward to Hogwarts?"

I nodded eagerly and Harry asked, "What houses do you think we'll be in?"

"Well Hermione's a Ravenclaw for certain but then I thought that about Remus." He nodded at Papa who had just arrived with Dad. Aunt Lily offered them both cups and pastries which Dad took as Papa arranged me on his lap befor taking his from Dad.

"Provided it's not Slytherin I don't mind Harry." Uncle James concluded.

Aunt Lily froze, "Look at the time," Dad said, "Come on kids!" rounding us up and shepherding us towards the barrier.

Once we were through the barrier at between platform nine and three quarters and the muggle station our group started to split up. Uncle James saw a friend from work he had to speak to, Aunt Lily drew Papa away to make murmured apologies that Papa dismissed as unnecessary and Dad pulled Harry and I over to two red headed boys a couple of years older than Harry and I. "Misters Weasley," he shook both their hands.

"Professor Black," they excitedly responded, "who are the ankle bitters?"

"My godson Harry and my daughter Hermione," he introduced us both, "may I present to you Hogwarts premier pranksters." The boys beamed, "Current premier pranksters," he corrected himself looking down at us. Harry nodded brightly tugging my hand before I sighed and nodded too, "The Marauders still hold the record for most pranks and most detentions served and these two are the progeny of the Marauders." Dad finished.

The twins grinned wide, "We knew it! Which one are you?"

"Padfoot," Harry told them stepping out of Dad's embrace, "my dad's Prongs and Hermione's other dad is Moony."

"What about-" they started.

"We don't talk about him," I said darkly.

The whistle sounded and Aunt Lily and Papa stepped in to give us long hugs. The twins pulled us on to the train crazy prank ideas pouring out their mouths with Harry and I interjecting improvements or shooting down ideas intermittently.

Fin


End file.
